Cardinal Points
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Angin datang dari empat arah, menyajikan sebuah rantai peristiwa yang setelahnya menjadi kenangan berharga. / AU /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Cardinal Points**

**.**

_Bleach__ belongs to __Tite Kubo,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Toushiro Hitsugaya/Momo Hinamori, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, june 5th , 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Angin datang dari empat arah, menyajikan sebuah rantai peristiwa yang setelahnya menjadi kenangan berharga__."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lima langkah terjalin bersamaan oleh berdua.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Hening. Kata belum membingkai waktu yang tersedia, senyum belum saling ditukar sebagai pertanda rasa.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Perjalanan pulang sekolah, hanya ada keduanya yang meniti jarak demi jarak bersama di jalan yang sepi.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Keheningan sebentar lagi terpecahkan.

"Shiro-_kun_—lusa aku mau ke Hongkong. Tanteku akan menikah!" Momo menepukkan tangannya dengan gembira, matanya lurus saja ke depan. Entah karena kurang berani menatap Toushiro atau memang sedang mengawang-awang membayangkan perjalanannya kelak.

Angin berhembus dari **barat**.

Rambut berpanjang tanggung milik Momo—yang terikat tinggi pada puncak kepalanya—bergoyang-goyang. Anak rambutnya yang tersisih di belakang telinga bergerak liar, membuatnya sedikit kerepotan.

"Ah!" refleksnya, ketika ujung-ujung rambut itu menggelitik pipi halusnya.

Akhirnya itulah yang menjadi penarik perhatian Toushiro.

"Hongkong, Shiro-_kun_, Hongkong! Ini kali pertama aku ke sana!" rupanya ia tak terlalu terganggu dengan tiupan angin itu, ia menceritakan kembali keantusiasan hasratnya.

"Jangan pergi lama-lama."

Toushiro berkata seolah berbisik layaknya semut. Pelan, amat halus.

Hingga yang terdengar oleh Momo hanyalah desis angin yang berlalu.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Langkah masih terus dititi.

"Tanteku itu hebat, lho, Shiro-_kun_. Aku mau jadi seperti dia. Tiga tahun bisa selesai kuliah. Dia rajin sekali belajarnya, nilainya A terus!"

"Kau terlalu banyak baca komik."

"Aaa—Shiro-_kun_!" Momo mencibir. "Aku 'kan juga tidak lupa belajar."

Toushiro tidak melanjutkan. Dia berjalan dengan tenang, kedua tangannya tersisip rapi di saku celana seragamnya.

Lantas, ada angin datang dari arah belakang, arah **selatan**.

Kali ini tak mengganggu rambut Momo—namun hembusannya cukup kencang hingga pita rambut Momo terbawa, hingga jatuh beberapa senti dari kakinya.

"Oh?"

Toushiro maju lebih cepat, mengambilkan pita merah tua tersebut.

Tapi, tak lantas berdiri. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Momo dan itu membuat Momo terkesiap.

"Tali sepatumu."

Dengan begitu ringan tangannya, Toushiro mengikatkan tali sepatu kanan Momo yang terlepas.

Gadis itu mungkin akan melepas pijakannya pada bumi jikalau ia tidak berusaha menormalkan diri.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Hn."

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Pembicaraan terputus sebentar sebab Momo harus menyembuhkan frekuensi detak jantungnya yang sempat diluar ambang batas barusan.

"Ah, aku lupa."

Kalimat singkat dari Toushiro itu membuat Momo menoleh serta menelengkan kepala agak ke kanan, kedua alis terangkat tak terlalu tinggi dan mata tak berkedip.

Toushiro melepaskan salah satu tali ransel—yang mengait di bahu kanannya hingga ransel itu berada di depan tubuhnya, agar ia bisa lebih mudah merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ibu bisa marah kalau tahu aku lupa menghabiskannya."

Momo terkekeh geli ketika Toushiro mengeluarkan kotak makan kecil bening—ia baru ingat bahwa Toushiro baru saja sembuh dari sakit dan sang ibu tak memperbolehkannya jajan sembarangan, hingga memberinya berbagai macam bekal. Padahal, Momo hafal sekali, sejak kecil Toushiro tak suka membawa makanan dari rumah.

Angin datang tiba-tiba lagi di musim gugur yang tak stabil ini—dia mampir dari arah **timur**. Membuat rambut Momo menari lagi dan menggelitik kulit lehernya.

Tapi Momo tak terlalu peduli pada itu.

Sebab ...

"Mau?"

... Toushiro menawarkan sepotong agar-agar cokelat dengan cara mendekatkannya pada mulut Momo.

Gadis itu tak bisa menolak.

Oh, tepatnya tak mau.

Hm, ini 'kan kesempatan.

Kesempatan apa, heh, wahai otak-gadis-yang-sedang-dibanjiri-lompatan-perasaan -suka?

Ya, pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. Menerima, mengunyah dan menelannya sambil tersenyum.

"Habiskanlah," Toushiro menyodorkan lagi satu potong ke bibir Momo.

Begitu terus, hingga potongan terakhir.

Entah mengapa tak ada sedikit pun tersirat rasa keberatan dari Toushiro—untuk terus membiarkan tangannya bekerja memindahkan agar-agar itu dari wadah ke mulut Hinamori Momo.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap ...

Angin dari **utara** berhembus ketika langkah mereka berhenti di perempatan.

"_Jaa_."

"_Jaa_."

Hening.

"Um ... Toushiro, kau mau oleh-oleh apa?"

Toushiro yang telah berjalan cukup jauh di belokan, berhenti. Lantas menoleh.

"Komik? Sepatu bola? _Jersey_ baru? Kue?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Momo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, asalkan kau cepat pulang."

Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa ada kontak mata.

Namun bisa membuat Momo tak melanjutkan langkahnya untuk beberapa menit. Terpaku. Terlalu senang.

.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Angin dari arah **timur** dan **selatan** bertarung, membawa helai-helai daun yang telah menguning di atas punggung mereka—yang disaksikan oleh Momo dari jendela lantai 5 hotel yang ia diami.

Perlahan, matanya terpejam, angin berhasil membuainya, menghapus sesaat euforia liburannya untuk kembali membawanya pada memori yang masih segar.

Pelan, ia bisikkan: "Shiro-_kun_, aku ... akan segera pulang."

.

.

.

Awalnya Toushiro tak memikirkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Momo.

Namun—jendela kamarnya yang terbuka memberikan celah bagi angin dari **barat** dan **utara** yang saling beradu untuk turut masuk ke dalam kamar ... dan mengingatkannya pada apa yang ia lakukan—bersama Momo—tempo hari.

Ia berhenti sebentar memandangi deret tulisan di atas buku teori fisika miliknya—seraya menghembuskan nafasnya dan memahami ...

... Bahwa sesungguhnya hatinya merindukan apa yang terjadi hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: selamat tanggal 5 juni =))) /senyum misterius/


End file.
